disneyfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
زوتروبوليس/معرض صور
صور لفيلم ديزني زوتروبوليس ''الذي تم اصداره عام ٢٠١٦. مواد دعائية ZootopiaLogo.png|الشعار الذي تم الإفصاح عنه في مؤتمر D23 عام ٢٠١٣ Zootopia_logo_disney.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg|ظهور خاص لنِك وجودي على غلاف مجلة ''WIRED (على أيمن الصورة، بالقرب من فريد من فيلم الأبطال الستة). Zootopia 01.jpg Gazelle_Zootopia.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Zootopia Teaser Poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Zootopia_JP_Poster.png Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Cheif-Bogo-Zootopia.jpg Bellweather-from-Zootopia.jpg Mayor-Lionheart-Zootopia.jpg Clawhauser Cheetah Zootopia.png Finnick-from-Zootopia.jpg Yax-from-Zootopia.jpg Flash-Zootopia.jpg Bonnie-and-Stu-Hopps-Zootopia.jpg Mrs-Otterton-in-Zootopia.jpg Duke-Weasleton-Zootopia.jpg CSL51UBVEAANp27.jpg-large.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia & Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg Judy Hopps Tribute.png|Judy Hopps tribute by Zootopia FX department Character zootopia judy e67f6fcc.jpeg Character zootopia nick dcb6cc3f.jpeg 12347608_1018934461503445_8617716748200667210_n.jpg Best of Zootopia Singles 01.jpg Best of Zootopia Singles 07.jpg Best of Zootopia Singles 02.jpg Best of Zootopia Singles 03.jpg Best of Zootopia Singles 04.jpg Best of Zootopia Singles 05.jpg Donkey Govato.jpeg Best of Zootopia Singles 06.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 7.50.23 AM.png Best of 2015 Zootopia 01.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 02.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 03.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 04.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 05.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 06.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 07.jpg Best of 2015 Zootopia 08.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootopia Travel Destinations 01.jpg Zootopia Travel Destinations 02.jpg Zootopia Travel Destinations 03.jpg Zootopia Travel Destinations 04.jpg Zootopia Travel Destinations 05.jpg Best of 2015 Entertainers Logo.jpg Best of 2015 Entertainers 01.jpg Best of 2015 Entertainers 02.jpg Best of 2015 Entertainers 03.jpg Best of 2015 Entertainers List.jpg Countdown to Zoo Year's Eve.png 12376578_1027758137287744_8258334046887110019_n.jpg Zootopia_Christmas_promo.jpg Star Wars - The Sloth Awakens.png Zootopia New Year .jpg Zootopia Chinese Poster.jpg Tumblr o12ilob5eT1twa65po1 400.jpg Zootopia Bellweather poster.jpg Zootopia Lionheart poster.jpg Zootopia Clawhauser poster.jpg Zootopia Finnick poster.jpg Zootopia ver15 xlg.jpg Zootopia Kevin poster.jpg Zootopia Flash poster.jpg Zootopia Yax poster.jpg Zootopia Nick Judy Clawhauser banner.jpg Zootopia New Years Poster.jpg Zootopia Christmas Poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia Givensheep.jpg Zootopia Chinese Poster 2.png Zootopia-Hungarian-Poster.jpg Zootopia Textless 01.jpg Zootopia Textless 02.jpg Zootopia Textless 03.jpg Zootopia Textless 04.jpg Zootopia Textless 05.jpg Zootopia Textless 06.jpg Zootopia Textless 07.jpg Zootopia Textless 08.jpg Zootopia Textless 09.jpg Zootopia Textless 10.jpg Zootopia OST.jpg Zootopia Chinese Posters 01.jpg Zootopia Chinese Posters 02.jpg Zootopia Chinese Posters 03.jpg Zootopia Chinese Posters 04.jpg Zootopia Chinese Posters 05.jpg Zootopia Chinese Posters 06.jpg Czech Zootopia Poster.jpg Bearberry.jpg Preyda Shoe & Bags.jpg Flash Mug Zootopia.jpg Calvin Swine.jpg Coco Camel.jpg DNKY.jpg Lionhart Sunglasses.jpg Zootropolis Poster.jpg Zootopia - French Poster - Zootopie.jpg Zootopia - French Poster - Zootopie 2.jpg Nick and Judy Zootopia Banner.jpg Zootopia Textless Judy Poster.jpg رسومات أولية D23-Expo Zootopia.jpg ZootopiaConceptArt2.jpg ZootopiaConceptArt1.jpg Zootopia City Concept Art.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg|Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1 Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg|Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2 detectivezootopia.jpg CO6Fjz_UAAA9o9R.jpg 15 - 1 (1).jpg hgfds.JPG vd.JPG|Early concept wfed.JPG 12063306_747292748731340_5854031290071959479_n.jpg tumblr_nvibubilyy1utx7nko1_r1_540.jpg CQVInjiUkAE6AXI.jpg 15 - 1 (2).jpg sahara-square.jpg zootopia-concept.JPG clawhauser.jpg tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko2_1280.jpg tumblr_nwbru3Mb9y1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwes6pFT3g1t0giw6o1_1280.png Zootopia_Nick_with_Bunny_Kids_concept.jpg tumblr_nwkwb8lZxz1sfzwiko1_540.jpg tumblr_nwpbtmTpDs1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg IMG_2340.JPG IMG_2341.JPG IMG_2337.JPG IMG_2342.JPG CSQAthlVEAAqKjs.jpg CSVZpd1UsAA27oS.jpg CSlH985UwAE_r1_.jpg CTYg42-UEAEmy9S.jpeg|Scrapped Mechanic Fox Character CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg zootopia tundratown concept.jpg Zootopia Concept Art 01.jpg Zootopia Concept Art 02.jpg Zootopia Concept Art 03.jpg zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg zootopia-Nick2b-615x436.jpg zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg 140290_TW519681.jpg Zootopia-tundratown-concept.jpg Little Rodentia concept.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg لقطات الإعلان Zootopia (film) 01.png Zootopia (film) 02.png Zootopia (film) 03.png Zootopia (film) 04.png Zootopia (film) 05.png Zootopia (film) 06.png Zootopia (film) 07.png Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png الفيلم Fox Taser.png Zootopia - Foxtaser.png Zootopia - Foxtaser 2.png Judy_entering_Zootopia.png Try Everything 02.png Try Everything 03.png Try Everything 04.png Try Everything 05.png Zootopia Train.png Judy's Optimism.png Train Station Zootopia.png Judy Departs.png Try Everything 11.png Zootopia-1.png Zootopia-2.png Try Everything 10.png Zootopia-3.png Zootopia-4.png Zootopia Judy's new home.jpg Zootopia Judy's training.jpg Judy in the Mud.png Zootopia-5.png Zootopia-120.0 015.50 0001.jpg Mayor Lionheart presenting Judy Zootpia.jpg Officer Judy Hopps.png Zootopia_Lionheart_and_Judy_pose.jpg Zootopia-6.png Try Everything 12.png Zootopia-38.png Zootopia meet Clawhauser.png Judy and Clawhauser.png Judy It's Okay.png Clawhauser Donut.png Judy Door.png Zootopia-9.png Zootopia-7.png Zootopia-8.png Everybody Sit.png Zootopia-10.png Elephant in the Room Happy Birthday.png Zootopia-12.png Judy Ohh.png Teensy Little Otter.png Zootopia-11.png Just Didn't Care.png Zootopia-14.png Zootopia-140.0 050.60 0001.jpg Judy Sad.png Zootopia_Judy's_phonecall.jpg Judy's Parents Cell.png Zootopia-27.png Zootopia-16.png Zootopia-17.png Zootopia Wildebeasts.png Watch Where You Are Going Fox.png Try Everything 06.png Try Everything 07.png Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg Zootopia Nick eyeing-Judy.jpg Elephant Lovers.png Zootopia_At_the_Ice_Cream_Parlor.png Zootopia-36.png Zootopia_Judy_and_Nick_at_the_Parlor.jpg Zootopia Nick and son.png Zootopia Judy with Finnick.jpg|Judy and Finnick Zootopia 45 .jpg Zootopia Finnick and the Popsicle.png Try Everything 08.png Zootopia (film) 23.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_2.png Zootopia-Hopps Trailer.jpg Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_1.png Have a Donut 01.png Have a Donut 02.png Have a Donut 03.png Have a Donut 06.png Have a Donut 04.png Have a Donut 07.png Have a Donut 08.png Have a Donut 09.png Have a Donut 10.png Have a Donut 12.png Have a Donut 13.png Have a Donut 14.png Zootopia_Catching Duke.png Zootopia_Judy and the Donut.png Judy Bottleglass.png Zootopia_Finnick_with_the_hustle.png Nick Melting Popsicle.png Nick's Posicle Scam.png Zootopia Nick's Popsicles.png Posicles Zootopia.png Zootopia-33.png|Lemmings eating popsicles. Zootopia Judy catching Nick's scam.jpg Predators and Prey - Nick.png Judy Case.png Zootopia-24.png Zootopia-25.png Zootopia_Mrs._Otterton's_plea.png Zootopia_Mrs._Otterton_hugging_Judy.png Zootopia_Bogo_frustrated.png Zootopia_Mrs._Otterton_thanking_Judy.png Zootopia_Insubordination_1.png Zootopia_Insubordination!.png Zootopia_Bellwether_visits.png Zootoopia-bellwether 210 48 25.jpg Zootopia-15.png Zootopia-18.png Zootopia-19.png Nike Sweet Talks.png Judy with Otter paper.png Nick Trapped.png Zootopia Nick caught.png It's Called a Hustle Sweetheart.png Way to work that hustle.png Unless you can help me solve this case.png Zootopia So Fluffy.jpg Bellwether.jpeg Zootopia Bellwether helping out.jpg Zootopia-355 20.337.jpg Nick and Judy Computer.png Zootopia_meeting_Yax.png Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg Zootopia-35.png Yax Zootopia.jpg Zootopia-34.png Zootopia-37.png Zootopia DMV.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_4.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 6.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 7.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 8.png Zootopia (film) 24.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png Zootopia (film) 17.png Zootopia-DMV Trailer.jpg Zootopia (film) 19.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 11.png Zootopia (film) 20.png Zootopia (film) 21.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 12.png Zootopia (film) 22.png|Judy Hopps: "It's night" Zootopia-270.0 107.00 0341.jpg Zootopia_Nick in shock.png Zootopia_Nick scared.png Zootopia_Judy_protests.png Zootopia-39.png Zootopia_Duo_cornered.png Tundra town streets .jpg Zootopia_In the Polar Limo.png Zootopia_Nick's_story.png Zootopia-40.png Zootopia-41.png Mr Big Shrew Mafia Boss.png Zootopia-42.png innocentface.png|Nick trying to look innocent Zootopia-43.png Zootopia-44.png Zootopia-45.png Zootopia Mr. Big at Wedding.png Zootopia_Mr._Big's_gratitude.jpg Zootopia_Trailer_Panther_Driver.png Savage Otterton.jpeg Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_3.png Zootopia_Cliffside Asylum.png Wolf Guard's.png Wolf Guard's Sniffing.png Zootopia_Distracting the Wolves.png Zootopia_Wolf_guards.png Zootopia-31.png Zootopia-32.png Zootopia_Bogo_irritated.png Zootopia_Judy_caught.png Zootopia-26.png Zootopia Gondala.png Zootopia-21.png Zootopia-22.png Zootopia-23.png Zootopia_Gazelle_crowd.png Zootopia_concertview.png Zootopia_concert2.png Try Everything 09.png Zootopia Bogo and Clawhauser dance.jpg Zootopia Nightclub.png Zootopia-480.0 029.00 0092.jpg Judy Selling Vegtables.png Zootopia-28.png Zootopia-29.png Zootopia-30.png Zootopia Clawhauser's app.png Zootopia Clawhauser screenshot.jpg Zootopia_Interrogating_Duke.jpg Zootopia_Boom.png Zootopia_Explosion.png Judy Pink Shirt.png Nick Delivery.png Zootopia Woods.png Otter Hug.png Zootopia-130.0 032.00 0106.jpg Cat Musician Zootopia.png Train to Zootopia.png Judy's Family.png Judy Meter Maid.png متفرقات Zoocinema ME.jpg|ملصق دعائي لعرض الفيلم السينمائي في أحد صالات العرض في البحرين 14 - 1 (1).jpg 14 - 13.jpg tumblr_nkdiqnQZiz1ticutho1_540.jpg Walt Disney Studios Releasde Schedule.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 4.jpg tumblr_nt390sN1i11qfi18oo1_1280.jpg Judy and Nick Statue.jpg 140290_RH4_8052.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 1 140290_RHS_3409.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 2 140290_RHS_3411.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 3 140290_RHS_3426.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 4 140290_RHS_3441.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 5 140290_RHS_3461.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 7 140290_RHS_3528.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 8 140290_TW1_8539-720x479.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Zootopia 10 Zootopia Art Department Emblem.jpg Zootopia Train.jpg flex_tablet_zootopia_selfie_c781d089.jpeg Zelfie 2.jpg Zelfie 3.jpg Zelfie 4.jpg Zootopia (film) 25.png Judy Hopps Animal Instincts.jpg Zootopia Storyboard.jpg Chief Bogo Concept Sketches.jpg zootopia2.jpg Zootopia Story Safari.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Zootopia cast Super bowl promo.jpg منتجات 2724056580074.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 6502005470263-1.jpg 6502045550264.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6601047420038.jpg 6602041260045-2.jpg 6604056000023.jpg modal_tsum-tsum_zootopia_20160105.jpg Zootopia Figures.png Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia flat plushes Lionheart Flash Clawhauser.jpg Finnick Elephant Plush.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia flat plushes 2.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia plushes .jpg Zootopia Book 01.jpg Zootopia Book 02.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Zootopia Book 04.jpg Zootopia Book 05.jpg Zootopia Book 06.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 08.jpg tumblr_nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo2 400.jpg zootopia judy and the missing jumbo pop book.png Zootopia Book 10.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia Book 12.jpg Zootopia Book 13.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo1 400.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo3 400.jpg Zootopia_Funko_Pops_and_Mystery_Minis.jpg Zootopia the Essential Guide.jpg Zootopia Ultimate Sticker Book.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum variants.jpeg The Art of Zootopia.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Nick Wilde.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Mr. Big.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Judy Hopps.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Flash.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Ele-Finnick.jpg Zootopia Judy Dream Files.jpg Zootopia Paws Up.jpg Zootopia Spirit and Strength.jpg Zootopia Toy Fair 03.JPG Zootopia Toy Fair 02.JPG Zootopia Toy Fair 01.JPG Zootopia Toy Fair 05.JPG Zootopia Toy Fair 04.JPG Gazelle Toy Fair.JPG Danger in the Rainforest District Playset.png Zootopia Girls' 6-Pack No-Show Socks.png Category:معارض زوتروبوليس Category:معارض الأفلام Category:معارض de:Zoomania/Galerie en:Zootopia/Gallery id:Zootopia/Galeri pt-br:Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho/Galeria ru:Зверополис/Галерея